Ready For Love
by Blade100
Summary: Just a pointless one-shot of love, and how beautiful it is, even if love is shared with two different races. BladeXLiz OcXOc . THanks to the song, Ready for Love by Cascada.


A/N Yeah, what can I say? I'm a romantic at heart. But no, I'm not gay. The song got me into a love dovy mood so… Right, R n R

Own only Blade, Liz and me

Ready For Love

**Love is not stopped by race, color, culture, age, or even gender. It is defined by what is in your heart.**

"Blade? Blade do you copy?"

"Antauri? What is it? I'm busy?"

-

Liz stirred in her bed, thoughts of love and passion with her robot in her mind. Dreams and nightmares, love and pain, swirling in her mind.

_You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of_

-

"Where are you?"

"I'm…"

"You're with Liz, aren't you?" Sprx asked.

"… No… I'm just going to check up on her…"

"Ha! Yeah r- ow!"

"Don't worry about Sprx, Blade. Have a good time with Liz!"

_Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like a knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

-

Liz stood up and wiped some sweat off her brow. She looked at the window of her home. Blade100 was able to get her a home on Shuggazoom, close to the Super Robot. Close to Blade.

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside_

Her thoughts slowly traveled back, to that fateful day.

-

Blade walked with Liz through the park, the day was bright and laughter was heard as the kids played and had fun. The two lovers sat on a bench and held hands, of course this was hard for Blade due to the fact he was almost half than Liz's height.

The moment was interrupted as man with a strong build and amazing brown hair walked over. His build strong, and muscles visible on his body. He rested his right elbow on the bench and gazed at Liz's body.

"Hey there," he said with a deep and strong voice. "Name's Chad, what's yours?"

"Liz. Liz Orion."

"Blade…"

"Well Liz, there's this nice new ice cream parlor not too far from here. How about you and me take a look?"

"She's fine."

"Why don't you let her decide that, monkey thing."

"Monkey thing? How about I-"

"Blade," Liz said, and stopped him. She then stood up and looked at Chad, a smile on her face. "Chad, I would love to go this new ice cream parlor," she said, laying her hands on his chest.

"Great, let's-"

POW!

"With my boyfriend. Call him a shrimp again, and I'll make sure you won't EVER get a girlfriend!" Liz yelled, kneeing Chad with a hit to the crotch.

"Ok…" he whispered with a high cry.

"Good, come on Blade."

"Buddy, I wish I could say I feel bad for you, but I don't."

_How can it be that you're ready for love...?_

_Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

-

Blade jumped form rooftop to rooftop. Being as silent as possible. He stopped and found Liz's home. He jumped down to the door. His thoughts of the day not too long ago returning.

-

"Liz?" Blade asked, nudging his girlfriend awake from her bed.

"Yes Blade?" Liz asked, still half asleep.

"Why do you love me?"

"What?" Liz asked, slowly waking up fully.

"Let's face it Liz, I'm not Prince Charming. I mean, I'm a robot monkey, **from another planet. **And you're a beautiful human girl… How did that happen?"

"Well you did save my life along time ago, remember?"

"I saved your life about twelve times, but why? I mean, the Hyper Force saves Shuggazoom's people all the time, but they don't all have boyfriends or girlfriends with them…"

"Maybe your special."

"But-"

"Blade, I love you. I don't care of you're a robot, alien, or somekind of alien robot.**I love you,**" Liz firmly said, and before Blade could say a word, Liz's lips were over his.

-

Liz heard a sound, then footsteps. She walked over to the door to see a small figure standing near it.

"Blade?"

She was answered by someone pulling her down and having a familiar pair of lips crush into hers.

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided_

_  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love_

"Hey."

"Hi…" Liz whispered as she lied on her bed and Blade joined next to her.

"You're beautiful…" Blade whispered.

"And you're cute…"

"I love you, so much…" Blade whispered, hugging her, but causing her to shiver. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let me help warm you up…"

-

_How can it be that you're ready for love...?_

_  
How can it be that you're ready for love...?_

"Blade? Wake up…"

Blade slowly reactivated and looked up to see Liz's face. Blade smiled and kissed her, and pulled back. "Morning already?"

"Yeah, how'd you sleep?"

"Happy because you're around."

"Has Sprx been telling you bad dating lines again?"

"…… Maybe…"

"Blade? Blade, do you read me?" Antauri asked over the radio.

Blade let out a sigh and pressed his finger on his ear phone. "Yes Antauri?"

"Gibson has detected odd readings in Eastern Shuggazoom, meet us there."

"Got it… Liz-"

"Go get them," Liz interrupted.

"… I love you," Blade whispered, kissing her and walking to the window, opening it.

"I love you two," Liz replied. "See ya, tonight for more… fun?"

If Blade was organic, he would have blushed right then and there. He just forced a smiled and nodded. "Always am."

End


End file.
